Thanks, Easter Bunny
by yellowhorde
Summary: Fiveyearold Quatre has a surprise for show and tell. What could it be? Yeah, I know...I'm not good at summaries...Feel free to R


Disclaimer: No, they are not mine and I am making no money from this or any other story I write. Life's really not very fair, is it? ^--^  
  
Pairings: None, they are just little kids after all. Don't you just LOVE chibis? :EDIT: There is just the smallest hint of 4+5... but they are still just little kids...^^"  
  
Category: General/Humor (?) Fluff. Ficlet.  
  
Warnings: None that I can think of.  
  
Title: Thanks, Easter Bunny!  
  
Author: yellowhorde  
  
E-mail address: yellowhorde@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
THANKS, EASTER BUNNY!  
  
  
  
A slender five-year-old boy struggled up the short flight of steps, a large cloth covered rectangular object in his arms. He was wearing a blue tee shirt with a yellow smiley face on it and a pair of stiff blue jeans. A pair of red high-topped tennis shoes adorned his feet, the laces on both feet undone and threatening to trip him. Let's face it, folks, the child knew HOW to tie his shoes; he just didn't know how to make them STAY tied.  
  
The little boy was huffing and puffing, his pale face flushed an alarming red from his exertions as he finally reached the top. Carefully he set the item down on the ground, then puffed a huge sigh and wiped sweaty strands of fine blond hair from his forehead.  
  
"Almost there!" The boy exclaimed with a grin. He just couldn't wait to see the expression on his friends' and classmates' faces at Show-and-Tell.  
  
"What'cha got there, Quatre?"  
  
Startled, Quatre leaped around to see his best friend in the whole world, Chang Wufei, staring at him with wide, black eyes that sparkled with curiosity. The young Chinese boy was wearing his favorite outfit, which consisted of a navy tank top, loose fitting white pants, which probably would have fallen off if not for the black belt about his waist, and those odd black slipper shoes he was always wearing. His hair, black as the raven's wing and just as shiny, was pulled back sharply into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his long, bronzed neck. It made Quatre's scalp hurt just by looking at it.  
  
(How can he stand it pulled back so tight?) He wondered to himself, (Doesn't it hurt?)  
  
"It's a surprise!" The blond boy replied, answering his friend's question in solemn tones before covering his mouth with small hands and giggling.  
  
"Really?" Exclaimed Wufei, then, "What sorta surprise?"  
  
"A secret surprise! An' if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense." Murmured Wufei. "Need any help carrying it to class?" He asked, gesturing vaguely towards the mystery box.  
  
"Sure! Thanks, Wufei! That'd be a big help!" Quatre exclaimed, appreciating the offer. He pointed towards the opposite end of the object. "You take that end, and I'll take this one."  
  
An' no peekin'!"  
  
*****  
  
"Thank you, Duo, for showing us you loose tooth." Miss Noin said, feeling more than a little nausea after seeing the little braided boy wiggling his baby tooth with his tongue. The tooth was barely hanging in place. The children in the class, however, had found the repulsive demonstration totally fascinating.  
  
Go figure.  
  
"Hey, no problem, Teacher." Duo grinned, tugging at his black sweatshirt and managing to somehow smear chalk dust down the front as he did so. "Plenty more where that one came from!"  
  
"I'm sure there are, Duo. Now, please take your seat."  
  
(You would think that I would be used to such things as wiggly teeth after five years of teaching kindergarten.) Noin thought absently, (But, no~o! It'll be just my luck to have him swallow it during recess or naptime.)  
  
"Okay, class," announced Miss Noin, clapping her hands to draw their attention, "Quatre is next and he has brought us something very special for Show-and-Tell." Noin rose from her desk gracefully and stepped over to a nearby folding table where Quatre and his mysterious package were waiting, tugging at her blazer and smoothing the matching violet skirt in a habitual gesture. Glancing at the wall clock she noticed absently that it was almost lunchtime. Just enough time for one more presentation. Absently, she tucked a few strands of black hair behind her ears. Only one more, then she could take a break. She felt she needed it today.  
  
"Quatre, you may begin."  
  
Nodding his head, Quatre pulled back the cloth with a flourish that would have made a magician proud. Ohh's and Ahh's erupted forth as children strained forward in their seats.  
  
The mysterious item turned out to be a wire framed cage and inside the cage was a tiny black rabbit with long floppy ears, shiny eyes, and a furiously twitching nose. Quatre, who beamed with an almost paternal pride, squared his shoulders, puffed out his chest, and grinned hugely, flashing tiny white teeth.  
  
"His name is Skipper Bun-Bun Winner." He announced happily, "But we just call him Skippy for short. He's my very own Easter Bunny!"  
  
"He can't be the Easter Bunny!" Relena argued, standing up, the skirt of her red dress belling around her knees. "The Easter Bunny is white, not black!"  
  
"How do you know, 'Lena?" sneered Duo from his desk, his arms folded across his scrawny chest, his long chestnut braid falling over one shoulder. The tip of his nose was powdered white with chalk dust.  
  
Turning around to face Duo the little girl haughtily announced, "I saw it on television. They showed a white bunny and it laid a chocolate egg! So there!" Relena promptly stuck out her pink tongue.  
  
Duo returned the gesture enthusiastically.  
  
"Only Brown bunnies lay chocolate eggs, Relena." Reasoned Trowa, who sat to the girl's left. His voice was calm and reasonable, "Same as how we get chocolate milk- from brown cows."  
  
"He's right, Relena." Wufei spoke up in defense of Quatre's bunny. "White bunnies only lay regular eggs. The chocolate eggs come from brown bunnies."  
  
"Well. maybe." Relena murmured, still unwilling to admit defeat, "but Quatre's bunny is BLACK not BROWN."  
  
"That just means that his bunny lays DARK chocolate eggs, Relena." Interrupted Heero in a tone that simply allowed no room for arguments. He shot a glare at the little girl and, knowing she was beat, Relena sat down in a huff tossing her head with a distinctly, "Have it your own way" look on her small face.  
  
Noin, who had allowed the argument to continue unchecked up until now, raised her hands and voice to be heard over the excited chattering of her pupils. "Now, children, who would like to come up front and say 'hi' to Skippy?" Twenty hands shot up into the air like dandelions after a rainstorm.  
  
A short time later, after the lunch bell rang, Noin gave a strained smile as she clapped her hands together in a brisk manner. "Okay class, it is lunch time now. Why don't we all line up and wash our hands. Okay?"  
  
*****  
  
A dejected Quatre sat in the sandpit pushing a plastic truck about listlessly. He glanced up when he sensed a presence behind him. Turning his head, he noticed Wufei standing over him; his hands were hidden behind his back. The boy's face betrayed his worry for his best friend.  
  
"You okay, Quatre?" He asked, sitting primly down on the wooden edge that surrounded the sand box. He was careful to keep his hands behind his back as he did so.  
  
"I guess so." There was a moment of companionable silence then, "Wufei, Skippy isn't the real Easter Bunny, is he?"  
  
Believing the honesty was always the best policy, Wufei went with the answer that felt right in his heart. "I don't think he's the really real Easter Bunny, Quatre. Maybe he's a second cousin or something. And I don't think he'll be laying any chocolate eggs, either." At Quatre's alarmed look, he hastened to explain, "My Dad told me that you shouldn't believe everything you see on TV. "  
  
Quatre sighed and moved to sit besides his friend. "You're probably right. But Skippy's still my very own Easter Bunny, eggs or no eggs, 'cause my daddy gave him to me on Easter Day."  
  
"Speaking of Easter." Trailing off Wufei pulled his hands out from behind his back and presented Quatre with a small oval shaped package wrapped in colorful tinfoil. It was a chocolate Easter egg, slightly melted from being kept in the boy's pocket, but still recognizable as an egg. "Here. I brought this for you. My dad gave it to me and now I want you to have it."  
  
Turquoise eyes brimmed with happiness as Quatre accepted the gift, flashing one of his sunny grins at his best friend.  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Easter Bunny!" He giggled happily then leaned towards Wufei and gave him a peck on the cheek, which caused the Oriental boy to blush profusely.  
  
"Hey! My mom put carrots in with my lunch!" Exclaimed Wufei remembering the dreaded veggies that his Mother insisted in packing in his lunch each and every day. "Let's feed them to Skippy! That way I won't have to eat them!"  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
Quatre extended his hand out towards his friend and after a second or two Wufei took it with his own and gave it a tiny squeeze. Thrills of happiness rushed through his heart as the blond boy squeezed back. The two grinned at each other for a moment then, still holding hands, raced off to give Quatre's bunny a yummy taste of fresh baby carrots.  
  
The End 


End file.
